narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chunin Exams: Beginnings
Spring is upon the village of Konoha. Everywhere, there are new beginnings. New flowers and plants, new birds and animals, and new ninja. Dozens of teams from a handful of villages are arriving here in the week prior to the biannual Chunin Exams, in order to acquaint themselves with their accommodations and the sights of the Village Hidden Among the Leaves. Here, these youths will face numerous trials on their quest to ascend above their rank, to achieve the respect and recognition of their peers and superiors, to become Chunin. Of course, Genin aren't the only people in attendance. Over fifty lords from various lesser nations are attending to view the event, along with a dozen who represent the greater nations. Many unnamed patrons (merchants and businesspersons, heads of organizations, and military representatives) are also attending to use the event as an opportunity to cut deals, pass money, and trade information. And, of course, thousands of civilians also arrive at the village in order to enjoy the spectacle. Only a few hundred of the highest bidders will be allowed to view the finals, but with so many merchandise shops, food stands, and live performances being hosted, there is no end of entertainment for the observant excitement-seeker. This Chunin Exam is more important than any other since its conception during the Yondaime's reign; it is the first Biannual Chunin exam that has been hosted since the attack of the Jūbi. An entirely new crop of ninja, many from villages that were devastated in the war, are arriving to prove the worth and skill of their villages. Hopes are riding high, as the first few teams arrive at the gates of Konohagakure. Lights, the City Kisei cranes his head back as far as he can. His sharp teeth are utterly exposed by his gaping mouth- he's completely failed to disguise his wonder at the sight of a great ninja village. The towering heads of the former Kages bear witness to the glory of their descendent's accomplishments. Tall buildings thread throughout the valley, with massive trees interspersed. The chaotic tableau of interconnecting structures is asymmetric, and yet visually appealing. In the fading afternoon light, the orange faces glow with the light of the setting sun, and bear a stark contrast to the fading blue sky and glimmering starry night to come. Kumogakure has got nothing on this place... Kisei grimaces at the thought. He loves his village, and the fortune that was doled out to it irritates him. Why was Konoha left intact, while my village was decimated? Why was Konoha spared? Kisei frowns, and quietly comments, "It isn't fair- Oof!" He has the wind practically knocked out of him as a traveler bumps into him from behind, bowling him over onto the dusty road. A fairly large teen bellows after the toppled over shinobi "Watch where you're going you piece o' trash!" the teen in question was dressed in the black flak jacket of Otogakure, apparently, this relatively new nation handed this sort of equipment out to regular genin, a most uncommon development when compared to the other villages. Otogakure, like many lesser villages left in the wake of the fourth war had taken steps in order to attempt to claim the title of the fifth great shinobi village, by taking the spot for the mostly decimated village of Kumogakure. His features were somewhat on the rough side, and it was plain that he was at the later stages of puberty unlike most of the contestants of this years Chūnin Exams. However, despite his appearance and rough demeanor it was hard to feel threatened by his presence, there was a saying that only small dogs barked, and it seemed to be a tight fit for this particular case. The guy wore most of his shinobi weaponry out in full view as if to convey the silent message of "I'm dangerous", it was a bit pathetic really. He seemed to be accompanied by two women, yet another rarity considering how genin teams tended to be split up into teams composed of two boys and a single girl. One of the ladies appeared somewhat dispassionate about the whole thing, and kept silent for now. The other one however, a rather pretty young woman with an unusually well-developed bust let out a startled shriek as she saw Kisei falling onto the road. Without even a moment to spare she had immediately hoisted up a few tissues from her cleavage along with.. bandages? Before she ungracefully plumped down on the road beside Kisei, seizing a hold of his arm before she took a few tissues and rubbed away any spots of grime or dirt from his face while apologizing rudely for her companions uncouth behavior. The rather dispassionate woman not far behind, Hibiki Fuka, watched on in irate confusion. Looking on from a distance, crossing both arms to represent the agitation she felt with in. With peach colored skin, bright red eyes, and long black hair, pulled into a long ponytail. Her dark flack jacket, resembling that of most Oto nin was worn atop of a dark grey trench coat, pockets adorning several places on the attire. Not to bad on the eyes, with a fair complexion, but nothing in comparison to her rather clingy comrade ahead. Too serious, too dark in relation to miss huggy sunshine... And to think, Hibiki was enjoying a reasonably peaceful stroll till this... Abruptly, she snapped her words together towards her female team mate, "Shiyo, stop flirting with every man you see... especially one that... unappealing." gazing towards Kisei, noting the goofy hair and the slouched physique. Nothing impressive in her eyes, always making sure to keep her attitude open and direct. "Ow. Ow. OW DAMNIT! You melon-breasted woman, what the hell are you doing to my skin?! If I wanted you to rub me down with sandpaper, I'd have asked you. Get off me, or I'll-" Kisei's tirade is prematurely ended as the back end of a massive fist connects with his face and sends him sprawling several feet away. He's completely knocked out. The massive hand belongs to a huge arm, which belongs to a still more gigantic, muscular body. Koji Ishirou draws his vein-filled, meaty limb back into the folds of his robes. The clothes conceal most of his body, but do little to disguise the powerful physique beneath. Only his bulging, vacant eyes, eyes that are framed in a permanent frown, are visible to scrutiny. His deep voice resonates across the road. "Don't go picking up trash off the ground... trash should be thrown away." With all the grace of an obese bear, Koji plods towards the gate. It's hard to believe someone as young as him could be so physically powerful. At only age 15, his physical power exceeds most Jonins'. "Another team? Hmm... this will be interesting. The question is how ruthless are those from the revived Sound Village? They would be easy targets if we wished to attack..." began a Sunagakure Jōnin in a beige flak jacket. "Their stances are not threatening or poised to attack. There's no killing intent either." piped up a young boy, seemingly a Genin in loose clothing, with a shock of white hair and a pair of swords in his sash. Another boy, dark-haired and dark-eyed, wearing an old-fashioned high-collared coat, fingered a pair of shuriken as he spoke in a low and deadly voice. "We could kill them right here." "Sound betrayed us fifteen years ago. I don't trust them now." whispered another boy, crouching and sifting sand through his fingers. Holding out his arm in a gesture to stop, their sensei halted their threatening movements. "We do not need to expose ourselves. We should continue to scout out the competition." "Let's go." And Team Sunayoshi disappeared in a Sand Body Flicker Technique. Kisei winces and leans up. With a curse or three, he snaps his broken nose back into alignment, wipes away the blood and gets to his feet. Staring at the retreating backs of the team from Otogakure, a grin slowly begins to steal across his face. An invisible thread of chakra connects Kisei to the lumbering behemoth of a Genin. As the blow was struck to Kisei, he slipped a puppet spider the size of a small coin into Koji's robes. Now all I have to do is wait for him to be alone... A loud stomach growl finishes his train of thought for him, ...and get something to eat. How to Handle a Troublesome Woman Team Karui It's the most ridiculous thing to do; but no matter, Izaya Yashin has a leash tied around his neck like he's some sort of dog. It was his sensei who forced him to, but it was Nikkotama Byakko's idea, knowing that the lazy boy would be sneaking away again — like he usually does — whenever he feels like it. However, it doesn't bother the boy too much because it's really soft and it feels like it's not even there. His sensei really knows how to pick items such as these. Karui was hesitant when she was going to get food for her team, but when she thought about Nikkotama, Karui decided to entrust Izaya to her. She's responsible enough to handle the excessive childishness. But there's something she doesn't know. She doesn't know that when she does finally leave, something much more ridiculous happens when she's finally out of her team's sight. "Tamatama," Izaya says, looking a bit amused as he back at her. "What are you doi—?" "Shut up," Nikkotama orders even before he could finish his sentence. She has her eyebrows ceased together in concentration, and she has that look that she's actually enjoying herself. Their other teammate, from beside them, slightly had the same amused expression as the lazy boy as they looked at the redhead. "What are you doing at my b—?" Izaya tries to continue. "I said shut up," Nikkotama huffs, glaring at him this time with narrowed gray-colored eyes. "Horses don't talk! Now walk, horse." "You heard her." Shichirou smirks and Izaya just has that dazed look in him. Somehow, whenever Nikkotama sees Izaya, she always snaps due to irrelevant reasons. Because she's short-tempered and the simple sight of him makes her remember at how he's so oblivious from her feelings, she couldn't help but get suddenly mad. Thus, she decided that Izaya shall be her horse — not that Izaya even minded, anyways. She's light. And it's not like he's going to lose something. Gain is the most appropriated word, because he sure gained a held-back laugh from Shichirou. "You really do look like a horse with that lease on you, Izaya," Shichirou remarks and Nikkotama unconsciously smiles at the words. Izaya, on the other hand, unintentionally ignores him with a daydream. Countless of people have looked at them, wondering what on earth has these genin's minds had become? Potatoes for brains? Determined expressions for ridiculously serious ones? Indeed this was a very odd group. Maybe they should've been called Odd Team instead because they really suited it. But somehow, the way the eyes that looked at their direction followed them annoyed the redhead in the group. Does she have to poke their eyes or something just so they would look away? She'd do something like that if that's how it works. Because of the rising irritation, the two are forced to walk away from the people by the only girl present in the team. And this day is strange — very, very strange. Why? Because Nikkotama is oddly quiet. She's not supposed to be the quiet one. That's Shichirou's job. She's the one who rants about every little thing that have little importance. She's the one who always nags and complains about the most irrelevant of situations. But why is she so quiet? When they reach a certain almost-empty street in Konoha, that's when someone decided to talk. "I'm getting tired of walking around," Shichirou lies. "Then ride behind me," Nikkotama half-heartedly suggests, not really meaning what she just said. However, although knowing that, Shichirou decides that he should — just to know what would happen to Izaya if he does. He's quite the curious fellow. A shadow of a smile creeps on his lips, and without warning, he leaps and lands right behind Nikkotama. Nikkotama shrieks at the sudden action, and Izaya's eyes widens as it snaps him out of his daydream. The outcome is expected: they all fall down towards the ground in a heap. And for the first time of the day, something really interesting happened. A very awkward position . . . "This isn't my fault," Shichirou immediately says as soon he feels her shaking from underneath him. He daren't move that moment despite how inappropriate their position they may be. And then as if noticing it for the first time, a little tingle of pink made itself known before he quickly pulled away his hands away from where he had just grabbed onto — one of the only things that proves that she's really a girl and not a brute man in disguise. But she does nothing. She doesn't yell and try to beat the shit out of him like what he had expected. And that's when a little smile begins to play on his face when he begins to realize that the fall had just forced her head to smack onto Izaya's face. Shichirou lowly whistled. "Y-y-y-yo-yo-yo-you-you-you—" Nikkotama ridiculously tremors as she tries to say it. Her face was a horrifying white as her mouth is hung open from shock and bewilderment. And there, just at the right side side of her forehead, a nerve violently twitched. Here it comes, Shichirou thought. "YOU—YOU FUCKING BEASTS!!" Ah, now there it is. The first real curse of the day. Wait — what? Beasts? That's plural. Does that mean— "I don't give free touches, fool!" Nikkotama yelled as her usual angry expression finally emerged from her face. It's been awhile, both boys thought. It isn't the same if she's not angry. Shichirou playfully raised his hands in surrender, Izaya, on the other hand, laughs madly and grins like some sort of maniac. "Oh, this is amaz—" He dodged the fist aimed at him. "Nice try, Tamatama." "SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING MANIAC!" she shrieks. She feels so angry, so angry that she literally wants to rip off her hair and force Izaya to eat it. Her eyes savagely twitches towards him, almost popping a vein in supreme anger. "YOU FUCKING, FIRST KISS STEALING, LITTLE MANIAC!" Izaya dodges the obvious from Nikkotama that came at him in series and he's confused. "Why are you mad at me?" "Shut the fuck up and take my fist!" she yelled, frustrated and also angered. "But—" he begins, but when a fist collided on his right cheek, he's stopped. "Damn! Woman, you can hit." "Because you stole her first kiss, baka. That's why she's mad," Shichirou says in the background with a sigh. But it's still noticeable that he's amused and a little bit grad that Nikkotama has forgotten she he had had a handful of her something. She turns to Shichirou, and was about to do what she wants if it weren't for Izaya hugging her from behind. "Don't do such manlish things, Nikko-chan. It makes you look bad — less feminine then you already are," he tisks. "And what about the first kiss? It wasn't my fault—" "SHUT UP!" Nikkotama screams, and this time, she wants to his Shichirou for being specific, but also, rewinding from last time, had had a handful of her something. "Me?! I wouldn't dare to touch, Tamatama. She's not my style — too flat-chested," he answers. "Besides, you're one sneaky man, Shichi-chan, putting all the attention on your partner." Nikkotama's anger only fuels at the boy's conversation and she feels herself shaking harder than the first time. From anger, from humiliation, from a little heart-break, from ALL those fucking words; Nikkotama flares in rage. She's about to open her mouth to rant again, but Shichirou suddenly gives her a kiss and Nikkotama stands silent. Shichirou shrugs. "See? This is the easiest way to shut a woman up." Izaya looks amazed. "Oh, I've learned something new. Interesting. I will try it out next time." Nikkotama would've blushed at what he'd just said, but all she could do is look down. She silently begins to shake more — shake in fury as a shadow cast down on her eyes. She looks down and her hand fists so hard that she thought it's going to break. Her breathing flares, and finally she looks at them with the most ferocious look in her gray eyes. "Uh, oh. I know that look," Izaya exclaims as he slowly begins to slowly back away, but the leash that protests on letting him move further than where he is now. However, the leash can easily be cut. So Izaya does, using his beloved butterfly knife before he immediately hides behind Shichirou whom had distanced himself as well. "You're in trouble, love," Izaya whispers in Shichirou's ear. "IZAYA! SHICHIROU! YOU LITTLE SHITHOLES!" One Ramen to Go Kisei finds himself standing in front of a restaurant... but the word "restaurant" is a poor description of the place. The sprawling complex takes up multiple stories and spans most of a single block. Ichiraku Ramen, as it's called by the locals, has been in operation for nearly thirty years. It's owner, Ayame Ichiraku, is the third in her family line to own and manage the restaurant, and in her time it has greatly expanded. Partly this is because of Hokage Naruto's patronage; he often hosts meetings and parties here, and makes large contributions for personal accommodations. The entire third floor of the restaurant is reserved for his personal use and for Konoha official business. The lion's share of the success of this business, however, falls squarely on Ayame's strong, feminine shoulders. Her business sense and natural charm have made her forefathers' smalltime business into a great legacy. The bright scintillating light, harmonious music, and a delicious smells spill out of the open windows of Ichiraku Ramen and into the streets surrounding it. Kisei salivates in anticipation, and his left hand begins pawing his pockets for money in desperation. Of course, this is a futile gesture; Kisei ran out of funds for food on the road two days prior. He'd been surviving on a diet of wild potatoes since... Well... no matter. I'll just have to think of something. Kisei walks out of the shadowy street and into the interior. He almost has to shield his eyes from the brightly glowing lanterns adorning the ceiling, as he winds his way around the crowded interior. At first he isn't sure what he's looking for... with so many customers, who would miss a single bowl? He spends the next fifteen minutes bumping into patrons in an attempt to snatch a half-eaten bowl of food, to no effect. Kisei has sorely underestimated the speed of the waitresses and busboys. They secure the dirty dishes and clean the tables with a ninja-like speed and determination. Almost ready to give up, Kisei spies an unprotected ramen bowl on a table on the third floor. Stealthily, he makes his way to the prize, only needing to duck under a velvet rope up the stairs to his destination. After looking around him fearfully, he ducks under the table and begins chowing down. In moments, however, he begins hearing approaching voices over the ruckus of the music. Shit. And through the door, came a lone figure, garbed in the darkest of black leathers. Tight leather pants, concealed by a large trench coat. Down the middle came a silver zipper, holding it shut, with two silver tassles hanging loosely down on either side. As he entered, the figure pulled the hood attached to the trench coat, from over his face and down behind. Revealing to be, the : Kyatsu Musei. With his sky blue sitar, Ameonna tied to his back through the use of a taut chain, snugged tightly by intersecting pattern. He was more then happy to be here for food, "Ooooi, Koichiwa ere'body! I am here to feed your soul with the music of my heart!" His sparkling blue eyes quickly glazed over with wet tears as they soaked his cheeks. Clearly, he would be met with open arms and more food then his stomach could hold. Cause let's be honest... that's all he was here for, at this 'unofficial meeting of Kages'. A bored-looking Raikage from Kumogakure languidly strolls into the room as well. He lazily scans the area around the room before relaxing in one of the seats around the table. He leans back in the chair, easily maintaining his balance on two legs. "What a boring place... why are we in this dump?" Wait.. Darui is here?! Oh crap. Crap crap crap. "Oy, oy! His ain't a dump! It's Ichiraku Ramen, the heaven of ramen shops!", the fox-faced Rokudaime of Konoha, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, enters the shop, quickly followed by the savior of Sunagakure, Kazekage Gaara. "Why are we here again? This is a waste of time." Gaara says nonchalantly. "Hey, whose side are you on?" Naruto scowls at Gaara, before returning his cheerful expression to the others. "We need to form the bonds of friendship! And the best way to do that is to share a meal, as brothers!" Darui isn't convinced, and irritably responds, "Don't use me as an excuse to get ramen!" Laughing with his arms crossed behind his head, Naruto approaches the table and seats himself, as does Gaara. "Let's eat, Dattebayo!" Naruto and Gaara also seat themselves, and Naruto's beaming face turns to a confused expression. "Huh? Somethings missing. Surely Ayame-chan couldn't, wouldn't have forgotten my bowl of ramen." Gaara, arches an eyebrow and responds, "Wait, how would you have gotten a bowl already? None of us had a chance to order food in the proceedings." Naruto explains, "I've payed for a lifetime supply of ramen here. There should always be a hot bowl waiting for me, for whenever I decide to drop in. It only cost me 50,000 Ryo!" The three other kage's sweatdrop, and collectively think, He really likes ramen. "Oy! Ayame-chan, goddess of the bowl! We're ready to order!" Seemingly out of nowhere, Ayame Ichiraku materializes holding a pad of paper. "How can I help you, gentlemen?" The kages place their orders, and make idle chat. After a few drinks, Darui starts to loosen up and recount stories of his own village. "The reconstruction was hard, but my people are strong, and lately, things have been going well. I guess my only complaint would be all the trivial nonsense that comes with the job." The other Kages nod their heads sympathetically. After taking a long drink, Darui continues "Always being hassled, people making personal requests at all hours... like this one annoying kid, he just won't leave me alone. Everytime this twerp harasses me, I get one step closer to tying him to a tree upside-down." I'd like to see you try, asshole! Kisei thinks angrily. A pall silence falls across the table. "Killing intent!?" The tablecloth is pulled back as one of the Kages looks underneath. Kisei jumped at the last moment, and is currently clinging to the underside of the table using Kinobori. His body is still concealed by the edge of the tablecloth as he lays flat against the wood, a sweatdrop forming on his head. Precariously balanced in his toothy mouth is the half-finished bowl of ramen. Kyatsu looks at the gathering of Kage, rubbing the back of his head at the display all of them made over... well. Nothing. Smirking, the young Otokage glanced towards Darui, and while a smile was in place, his heart spoke ill lyrics of the man. "I thought your people would have their heads in the clouds, instead of work, to be honest, Darui!" his disposition was one of friendly demeanor. However, it wasn't that hard to see that Kyatsu laid the statement with light poison. Sitting down as well with the rest, he pulled his stool to the table, waiting for his next meal. "Anything here... has got to be better then what we have in Sound..." licking his lips happily, a ravenous beast awaiting his meal. Darui smirks and replies, "Really? I'd heard the snakes of Otogakure can be quite tasty." Naruto sits back up, allowing the tablecloth to fall, confusion written on his features. His smile quickly retakes his face as Ayame approaches with a steaming tray brimming with food. At Naruto's place, she places a massive bowl of ramen, and the hokage doesn't hesitate to dig in with furvor. At Gaara's place is set a tray of iced fruit, baked bread, and spiced wine, which he begins to slowly sip. Darui digs into a slab of glazed ribs, glistening beautifully. The moist, steaming meat practically slides off of the bone as he brings it to his mouth in pleasure. At Kyatsu's place is a dish even more resplendent and impressive than the rest. Even Darui, in spite of the snub against him earlier, is forced to admit, "Whatever is said of the village of Otogakure, its Kage certainly has a sense of style." Kisei decides to use the discussion as an opportunity to escape, and has one of his miniature spider puppets crawl up the leg of a waitress as she walks by. Predictably, she freaks the hell out. Her food and drink-laden tray comes crashing onto the kages' table. Drunk as they are, the kages are ill prepared for the assault of Ramen bowls, noodles, and assorted seafood that cascade onto them. Naruto is attacked by a dozen steaming lobsters. Kyatsu finds out that drinking whine is preferable to showering in it. Darui's smug expression never falters, even as the top half of his head is covered by a bowl of ramen. Gaara is miraculously untouched, and stoically continues munching on a slice of iced pear as he calmly observes the chaos occurring around him. In the confusion, Kisei scrambles out from the under the table and out of a nearby window. He continues running, and doesn't stop until he reaches a remote area of the village. Pausing for breath in a darkened alley, he closes his eyes and allows his senses of his current surroundings to fade. His perception races along an invisible thread of light, winding, turning, shifting, and finally stopping. Above him, the endless depths of the cloudless sky and the solitude of the moon. Below him, the glowing lights of Konoha cast a warm glow upon the gloom. Kisei's eyes open suddenly. The fanged teeth ringing his maw turn upward in an expression that's a cross between a grimace and a smile. "Found you." Team Sunayoshi Sand in the hand One day has ended and another is beginning, nightfall has came and gone. The sky lightens as it becomes dawn with the sun peaking its head over the great land. As it rises upon the earth its light beams through a window, of a house within Konohagakure and hits a sleepy young man in the face. This boy was Shōju Hyūga, His eyes agitated by the light begins to slowly open, first his right eye then his left, his eyelids half open as he awakens to another day. He then covers his whole body with his blanket trying to shield himself from the oncoming day. With a few passing hours he jumps up and kicks off the blanket from his bed "Ughhhh im gonna be late" says Shōju he gets up and quickly starts rummaging through his closet trying to find some clothes to wear. He puts on what he can find doesn't even bother trying to go through his door, he instead jumps out of his second story window and falls to the ground landing safely on his two feet. He then starts running through the streets seeing all the villagers walking about doing their own business. After a quick journey through the village he arrives at a little empty field in the middle of the woods. It has a little ponds withing it, not even that big. He looks around hoping to find his team "All man don't tell me im early, why did i wake up this early. UHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SUCH A LOSER" He Yells to the world. He then begins to sit on the ground as he waits for the rest of his team to arrive for that days training session. "Indeed you're a loser, actually this entire world is a loser if you see from my point of view. This world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil, for example you see this sunny day as the beginning of a new day which will bring fortune to you but for I hate the sun itself, so there's no question of liking a sunny day. I know, I know I am no one to lecture you but you gotta fix that nature of yours, this cruel world doesn't tolerate such behavior or attitude. To conquer this cruel world, you yourself must become cruel." said one of the genins from Team Sunayoshi, with ebony hair and purple eyes, this genin was scrawny, yet being to somewhat muscular, and being rather thin as he revealed his presence. With no doubt it was Sunate, one of the most talented genin's Sunagakure ever produced. "Tell me, what are you doing in this empty lil' field in the middle of the woods?"", questioned the stranger to the Konohagakure nin. All that could be heard is the sound of deep snoring coming from the Konaha genin. None of these words had even been heard as Shōju had fallen asleep on the field before the Suna genin had even appeared. His snores are loud and several animals from the area stop and gaze as the young genin embarrassed himself with his thundering snores. Then the sound of choking comes from the genin as to much of his drool had clogged up his throat. After several sounds of gagging on his own saliva, Shōju slowly awakens and sits up as he had been lying down on the ground. His eyes only half open, dazzed and confused not knowing what just happens. His eyes drift accross the field as he looks about, first he looks to his left, then to his right. He then stares straight ahead at the Sand genin. In a drowsy voice he then says "Uh who are you". Sunate stood there motionless or rather dumbstruck for a moment, as he questioned the other shinobi "''are you for real?". Sunate was quite depressed by this disappointing behavior of the fellow Shinobi, so he turned his back on Shōju and started walking away. Shōju, still confused doesnt say a word he just stares at the boy who walks away. He then shakes his head as if knocking back all his senses into gear. "Wait a minute, you I Remember you" he says. He stands up and points his finger towards Sunate "Werent you that guy, who did that one thing the last time with a paper and a pencil and.... uh wait a minute nevermind that was someone else. So he walks closer to Sunate and in a mysterious voice says "who are you". "Hyūga." called another voice. Shōju turned to see another child, this one wearing loose robes with his hands hidden in his sleeves. He did not look like the average shinobi, as he could see no headband, shuriken holster, kunai pouch, or other standard ninja gear. In fact, he appeared more like a samurai, with the only visible symbol on his clothing being some sort of turtle above two swords. Activating his Byakugan for a split second, Shōju flinched. This kid's chakra network- it was all screwed up! Twisted, with turns and stops in points where there should be none, it was if he had no tenketsu at all! As he laid his hand on the hilt of a longsword with the ease of long familiarity, Shōju came back to himself. "You got a problem with Sunate here?" he asked, cold eyes sizing up the other genin, with some intangible quality of his presence making the Konoha resident shiver. This boy would be a worthy opponent... now to find out his name... Kenji and Koyone walk to the racket they hear around the corner. "Well Koyone as much as I hate doing things this sounds interesting." Kenji stated to Koyone. "Hmph, is this what passes as interesting?" Koyone responds as she increases the rate of her stride, making her way halfway between her two comrades. Glancing at both of the newcomers briefly the kunoichi casually places her hand on her forehead, as if annoyed by the situation at hand. "I'm guessing you're competitors in the upcoming exams, but what brings two Suna-nin out into this forest?" she inquires calmly, "You definitely didn't come out here to check out any shops, and I'm not convinced that someone who just made a journey of your length would be interested in a walk." For a moment it looks as if Koyone wishes to ask another question, but instead she appears to restrain herself as she turns to Shōju. "You had better not been causing any trouble," she coldly explains to her teammate, before awaiting the reply of the foreigners. "The Hyūga was acting strangely towards Sunate. Brothers protect each other." Raimei replied in a clipped tone, something about this girl causing him to be wary. She wasn't physically threatening, but something about the way she moved... No matter. He could intercept an attack as it came, and this was not the time to fight. "OK GUYS ENOUGH" out of nowhere scream the Hyuga, "The tension is building up, and I for one dont like it. Don't tell me we are gonna do battle, because I mean I'm not prepared for that sort of thing. Not that I'll lose, but still, you need to be prepared for these sort of things, and uhhhh" he goes on with his nonsense. He walks up towards the genin, and begins analyzing him. "I can see from your clothes and weapons that you're a Kenjutsu user, although I can't determine your skill level with it, and if its your only fighting style" he says more serious then earlier. Hiruko walked up on all the ruckus and said "hey everybody I'm Hiruko, and I see you've met the rest of my team" Raimei sarcastically slow clapped at Shōju's assessment. "Congratulations, Hyūga. I carry a sword, so I most likely use it. That must have required amazing skills of deduction and observation. Also, that last sentence made no sense. You should work on enunciating more clearly." Without turning, he continued- "Hiruko, Sunate, meet our new Leaf friends. The intelligent girl, the quiet boy, and our favorite loud Hyūga." Hiruko put his face in his palm and said "Raimei stop causing problems even though these little konoha ants are annoying doesnt mean you get to bully them" "Yeah why do you have to pick on me, im not loud mouthed i just dont know when to stop talking" he said. "I never said that it wasn't obvious but, was just the first one to point out that you have a sword you dumba..... uh nevermind dont want to cause more problems, i bet ouy want to kill me anyways" he said. "And when i said if its your only fighting style i mean i dont know if your sword is your main weapon or not, anyhoooo im done talking to youuu" he said. Kenji looked around for a second and observed the other nin, he then thought to himself, "What a drag, even more reasons to fight." Kenji's quite persona was then overruled, when he finally said something. "I was quiet, because I feel it's a waste of words on you all, furthermore I didn't even introduce myself now that was rude. Me i'm Kenji Hatake, Kenji Nara is fine also though. There is one thing I won't allow anyone to talk about loud mouth Hyūga, let alone call use mere "ants" I mean we at least deserve something better that a aant seriously? What the other guy suggested would be nice how about a little spar?" He said grabbing his tantō Kenji now thinking back to himself, "I'm lazy, but maybe this can help me out a little bit." Hiruko extended his arm and suddenly a wall of sand surounded Kenji and then said "I dont wish to kill you right here right now, but i do look forward facing you throughout these exams Kenji" and then released the sand "Ok guys lets just settle down, i dont want to get disqualified sensei told me if we get into confrontations before the exams with other participants that they might make us sit out of this exam". "Our villages are currently allies so theirs no need to get into pointless fights ok. Im not the one who goes seekng fights but lets just settle this in the exam is that alright with everybody" Shōju said in a now serious but laid back tone. Kenji looks over at Hiruko, "What a drag just when I decided to get off my a-- nevermind wasting words again." He said putting his behind his head. Hiruko lowered his hand and said "isn't that what i just said Hyuga?!?!" "Yes but i said it in a none threatening way unlike you who wraps sand round people and then says it, Sand Shinobi" he said Hiruko made a sand hand and patted the Hyuga on the head "I wasn't being threatening i was being nice little Hyuga, and i also did it for the his *pointing at Kenji* protection" "I bet you think were not on the same level, as you but you are wrong." Anyways i think you Sand Ninja should go, we have training to do and i dont feel comfortable with you here. Everyone thinks their on different levels in their own mind, some think their more powerful than Kage's but in reality they could be weak. Genin's aren't typically stronger or weaker than other's their usually on equal footing, unless you've recieved exceptional training. And by all means continue your training, not that it'll help" Hiruko said grabbing his teammates by their shirts and dragging them back to their current resting home "This will wear me out more than usually, one more I say what a drag." Kenji said as he walked away with his hands on the back of his head. "We'll be leaving also." The Spider and the Fly Koji peers across the expanse of the village of the leaf. His sunken, bulging eyes reflect the lights, but his gaze is steady. As though he has sight of a single desire, a single objective, as if nothing else exists between him and his purpose. He stands atop the mountain behind the Kage's memorial. At the young giant's back is a deep reservoir... a crater from the Kyuubi's attack. The hole has since filled in with water, and fish live in it. It is telling, that for all the strength the faces of the Kage represent, at their backs always are the sacrifices of a brave few. A futile gesture, Koji thinks. To protect the weak by sacrificing the strong. A waste of power. The weak exist for the pleasure of the strong. For the weak to fall, is an inevitability. It is the way of this world. To fight this law is to fight the will of the world itself. Futile. Koji doesn't acknowledge Kisei as the young ninja emerges from the darkness. Kisei lazily strolls towards Koji, playfully spinning a kunai in one hand. "Just the man I've been looking for. I owe you for that little tap earlier." Koji slowly turns to face the challenger, a menacing glint shows in his eyes as he takes in a view of this "threat". "You... puny trash. I knew someone would come to meet me here. I was hoping it would be someone strong. You disappoint me." His gaze shifts back towards the stars above, and he allows his robes to fall free, revealing a body cut like a diamond. "You have a bad star, trash. Your fate was decided the moment you challenged me." Kisei shrugs and gets into a defensive posture. "Hmmph. Big words. Let's see if you have as much guts as muscle, gorilla." Koji glares even harder than before (if that's even possible). His body begins quacking as his blood pumps wildly, and the muscles in his arms and legs swell even larger than before. Koji's powerful legs kick off against the ground, leaving a cloud of dirt and loose grass in his wake and propelling him forward explosively. Closing the distance between his target in less than a second, Koji lashes out with one powerful arm in an overhand swing. His back knee also comes up in a thrusting jab. Kisei's eyes widen in terror, and he only has a split second to dodge before the arm comes crashing down on the spot he was standing. He evades the first attack, but he entirely underestimated the giant's speed. The knee hits him squarely in his chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling over ten feet away. Kisei rolls to his feet as quickly as he can, and throws his kunai at the raging psychopath. It would have been appropriate to dodge, or to avoid the kunai, or to use some kind of defense. Instead, Koji simply takes the attack. The knife deflects harmlessly off of Koji's chest as though it was striking rock. In response to this pathetic display, Koji slams his trunk-like arms against the ground, and a pillar of rock launches him high into the air. He folds his arms up to his chest and begins spinning furiously on his descent towards Kisei. Kisei tries to dodge again, but he finds to his horror, his feet are trapped in place by bonds of earth. He can only watch in despair as the juggernaut bears down upon him. The combined might of Koji's rock-like body, immense strength, and the force of his descent slam into Kisei. Kisei's scream of pain pierces the night, along with the sound of snapping limbs. Koji lifts up Kisei's broken body. The boy's limbs dangle uselessly as Koji brings Kisei's face level with his own. "Any last words, trash?" Kisei coughs up some blood, before painfully replying, "Yeah... just one." In a puff of smoke, the buunshin disguise falls free. Koji stares dumbfounded into the lolling head of a wooden puppet. Its mouth pops open, and an explosive tag comes out with the word BOOM scrawled across it. "What?!" The puppet body explodes, showering Koji's body in wooden splinters and fire. In spite of the fragmentation and concussive force, Koji stands unharmed in the midst of the flames as the smoke clears. "Foolish, trash. You just pissed me off. I was going to kill you quickly, but now I'm going to make your death nice and slow." Koji, says, as he launches forward to Kisei's position. Kisei throws a barrage of shuriken as he leaps from tree to tree. He doesn't dare get close to the ground, now. Koji laughs at the display, as the implements harmlessly deflect off his body. "Silly bitch, your weapons cannot harm me! Don't you know who I am? They call me Koji of the Black Rock. We of clan Ishirou train our bodies from birth to become indestructible. Attacks of this magnitude will never harm me!" Rather than attack Kisei directly, Koji slams the ground repeatedly beneath the treeline. One by one, the trees buckle and fall as fissures form and they are uprooted by their own weight. "Dammit!", Kisei curses. Strong and smart? Just my luck. Still, his opponent didn't see through his ruse... drawing his hands together at the palm, pale threads become illuminated under the moonlight. Each of the dozens of shuriken he threw is attached to a chakra thread. In in instant, his webwork of chakra threads draws tight around his foe. "Gotcha, you oversized insect!" In the same instant, he begins drawing as much chakra as he can out of his foe. "Ugh. Tastes like dirt." Koji doesn't bother struggling against the draining of his chakra. In fact, he seems entirely unconcerned by his predicament. "Ooh, another fancy trick. It doesn't matter how many tricks you use, trash. The strong prevail." His powerful muscles tense against the threads. With a mighty roar, Koji snaps his bonds. It's at this point, that Kisei begins to panic. With no trees left to stand on, he realizes that becoming rooted in place will surely result in death. His back to the water behind him, he decides to run and pray Koji's speed doesn't extend across watery surfaces. "Eh? Where do you think you're going?" Grabbing a loose thread, Koji yanks. The force of the yank sends Kisei onto his back on the water. Because of his condition, Kisei can't water walk effectively: he can't maintain it unless he's running at a high speed. This leaves him a metaphorical sitting duck, as he treads water. A deep, resonating noise upwells from Koji's chest. His booming laugh echoes across the water as he approaches across the surface. "Can't even water-walk? Pathetic. Better swim faster than that!" Koji runs at full tilt towards his prey, victory all but assured. Or at least, that's what he believes. Rather than take the hit directly, Kisei dives beneath the surface... and unseals one of his puppets. A massive form materializes in the air above the charging Koji. All of the tonnage of Shinto Rounin comes crashing down upon the muscle-clad ninja. Of course, the iron puppet does almost no damage. Koji's body remains immaculate as always. It's not until his head falls below the surface that he becomes aware of the trap closing around him. Shinto Rounin grabs hold of the struggling Oto-nin as they sink deeper and deeper into the reservoir. Without any earth with which to brace his strength against, Koji's struggles are in vain, and he sinks into the darkness. The last thing Koji sees before passing into unconsciousness, is Kisei's body illuminated above him in the water, silhouetted against the radiant moon.